Życie Zwiadowcy i Kurierki we współczesnym świecie
by CallsignRomance
Summary: Jaka byłaby reakcja naszych dwóch głównych bohaterów, muszą zamieszkać we współczesnym świecie i chodzić do szkoły? Ocenione M z powodu przemocy, przeklinanie i sugestywnemotywy dla dorosłych.


**Uwaga: opowiadanie nie posiada żadnej postaci stworzonej przez John'a Flanagan'a ani świata, w którym ma miejsce.**

**Posiadam tylko moje postacie**

**A/N: **Witajcie mili nieznajomi w Internecie. To pierwszy fanfic, który piszę. Chcę poprawić swoje umiejętności pisania, więc proszę o konstruktywną informację.

Jestem uczniem szkoły średniej (w Irlandii), która obecnie przechodzi mój trzeci rok. Nie mam dużo czasu na napisanie mojej historii, więc najprawdopodobniej będę robił przerwy od czasu do czasu, ale nie martwcie się, nadal będę pisać.

Dziękuję mojej dziewczynie za popchnięcie mnie do zrobienia tego fanfiction z jej powodu mam inspirację do tego.

Ta historia będzie o tym, jak Will Treaty i Alyss Treaty (tak, są małżeństwem) są transportowani do naszego świata z niektórymi moimi osobistymi zwrotami akcji. Więc bez dalszych ceregieli, zaczynamy tę przygodę?

**Translator i beta reader: **KaroSize

"Mówić"

'Myśleć'

'O Boże, co to za oślepiające światło' - pomyślał sobie Will , gdy zaczął przypominać sobie, co się stało.

**-POCZĄTEK WSPOMNIEŃ-**

Powoli jechał do lokalnej gospody, był szczęśliwy, że wracał do lenna z Redmont. Początkowo Will nie planował zatrzymywać się w gospodzie, ale kiedy usłyszał, że Alyss tam nocuje, postanowił to zmienić. Chciał ją zabrać i pojechać z powrotem do ich chatki w lesie w pobliżu pięknego kamiennego zamku Redmont.

Kiedy Will w końcu dotarł do gospody zobaczył, że stoi ona w płomieniach. Zeskoczył z Wyrwija z łukiem i kołczanem na plecach. Wpadł do gospody krzycząc „Alyss, gdzie jesteś!?" usłyszał, jak jego żona woła: „Will? Jestem na górze! Chodź, jest tam pięcioletnia dziewczynka a ja nie mogę wywarzyć drzwi!". Will wbiegł po, już i tak kruchych drewnianych schodach, i pomógł Alyss rozbić ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Will podbiegł do dziewczynki i wyrzucił ją z okna. Odwrócił się, by wziąć Alyss w ramiona by wyskoczyć z tego samego okna, z którego wyrzucił tą małą dziewczynkę, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić dach który był podtrzymany przez wielkie drewniane belki zawalił się.

**-KONIEC WSPOMNIEŃ-**

Will wystrzeli z łóżka. Nie przeszkadzało mu już jasne światło. „ALYSS!" Najwyraźniej jego krzyki wywołały zamieszanie a do pomieszczenia weszli ludzie ubrani w tajemnicze niebieskie mundury z niebieskimi maskami. - Młody człowieku uspokój się, jesteś w placówce medycznej, więc proszę - powiedziała wysoka kobieta o perłowo białej skórze. Miała na sobie podobny tajemniczy niebieski mundur, ale też białą pelerynę.

Will odpowiada „Ja młody? Przepraszam, ale jestem starszy od pani o co najmniej dziesięć lat". Kobieta wyglądała na zszokowaną tym, jak ten piętnastoletni chłopiec myśli, że ma około czterdziestki. „Młody człowieku, mogę cię zapewnić, że nie jestem po czterdziestce. Sam masz piętnaście lat, popatrz w lustro jeżeli mi nie wierzysz". Wskazała na lustro umieszczone na ścianie. Kiedy Will spojrzał w lustro, jakaś młoda kobieta o jasnych blond włosach i jasnej skórze wpadła do pokoju i skoczyła na niego, krzycząc „WILL!". Zanim Will został zgnieciony przez tę młodą kobietę, zobaczył mężczyznę w czystych czarnych ubraniach wykonanych z tajemniczego materiału, ale zanim zdołał się bliżej przyjrzeć młoda kobieta rzuciła go z powrotem na łóżko.

Kiedy Will otrząsnął się po uderzeniu, zobaczył twarz, w której zakochał się w młodym wieku. To była jego cudowna żona Alyss, ale wyglądała jakby cofnęła się do czasów młodości. Willowi to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu bez względu na to, jak wyglądała on nadal by ją kochał. Objął swoją żonę mocno, ona wciąż miała zapach spalonego drewna we włosach. Krzyknęła: „O Boże, pomyślałam, że umarłeś gdy cię zabrali jak się obudziłam. Martwiłam się, że mogłeś umrzeć, kiedy mnie wtedy chroniłeś -" Została odcięta przez Willa „Wiesz kochanie, że nigdy nie umrę. Życie bez ciebie to gorszy los niż śmierć" Will otarł łzy i pocałował ją.

Kiedy oboje byli zajęci, mężczyzna poprosił wszystkich lekarzy aby ich zostawili. Gdy Alyss i Will skończyli mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Ryszard Altman. Jego drugie imię zwróciło uwagę małżeństwa, gdy przypomnieli sobie, że to nazwisko ich drogiego przyjaciela Horacego. Ryszard zobaczył zmieszane twarze tych dwóch i zaczął wyjaśniać, co się dzieje. „Och, widzę, że jesteście zdezorientowani, prawda? Wszystko zaczęło się od eksperymentów z kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym i przypadkowo otworzył dziurę czasową, a wy dwaj wyskoczyliście. Ty, zostałeś podpalony i zapadłaś w śpiączkę, podczas gdy dziewczyna została nieprzytomna, sądząc po waszych ubraniach i również po twoim łuku, oboje jesteście z około 665 lub 668 roku. Ty Will jesteś Zwiadowcą a ty młoda panno jesteś kurierką Araluen. Lecz patrząc na was... oboje wyglądacie zbyt młodo. "

Will odpowiedział: „Szanowny Panie, z całym szacunkiem, jesteśmy po czterdziestce i wykonujemy nasze obowiązki od około dwudziestu lat. Który jest teraz rok? "Ryszard odpowiada "Synu jest 2020 rok, a my jesteśmy w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Araluen, Picty, Celtii i Hibernii. Jak cię zwą?"

Tym razem Alyss odpowiada: "Nazywam się Alyss Treaty, jestem kurierką pochodzącą z lenna z Redmont a to jest." Wskazuje na Willa. "To mój mąż Will Treaty, Zwiadowca odpowiedzialny za lenno Redmont"

Ryszard wygląda na zszokowanego na „W…wy jesteście bohaterami, którzy wiele razy uratowali nasze królestwo. Ale wszyscy myśleli, że zginęliście w tej płonącej gospodzie ratując dziecko".

„Najwyraźniej to zrobiliśmy" odpowiada Will "Pamiętam, że dach zawalił się na nas, prawda?" Odwraca się do Alyss: "Tak, złapałeś mnie w ręce, a dach zaczął się walić, a następną rzeczą, którą pamiętam, było obudzenie się w tym miejscu".

Ryszard ponownie włącza się w rozmowę „W...więc dziura czasowa was odmłodziła. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem waszego umysłu, ponieważ wciąż wszystko pamiętacie."

**A/N:** Przykro mi guys że przerwałem w tym momencie ale to idealny moment :P Cały ten rozdział ma około 1170 do 1180 słów. Spróbuję wydać kolejny rozdział tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Dziękuję wam wszystkim :)


End file.
